Calamity - Accepting OC's
by HoneySparky
Summary: A rewrite of Undone, my most popular story. "This world is a broken place. People of this world die without their stories told, without justice. Humans are too consumed with their selfish desires to care about others. Foolish wars are fought for petty reasons. This world lacks unity. This world needs a leader who will lead it to immortality. I gladly accept the task." AU.


**This world... Is a broken place.**

A figure in red stood up. Behind their back, a flame began to rage. But the figure wasn't fazed in the slightest by the flame. In fact, they leaned further into the blaze, seeming to relish in it. Their eyes were a swirling red. Their expression was blank.

 **The people of this world die without their stories told, without justice.**

The next being was wearing blue. At their feet, crystals of ice were scattered around. They lifted their twin blades, which were strangely attached to their body, and sharpened them against each other. The eerie screech of metal was evident. Their eyes were a swirling red. Their expression was blank.

 **Humans are too consumed with selfish desires to care about others. That is intolerable.**

The next figure was short, wearing a green dress dotted with flowers. They held a small, vine covered dagger in their hands. The blade had a sinister glint to it, as if it held a venomous secret. There were a set of wings on the figure's back, which flitted rapidly. Their eyes were a swirling red. Their expression was that of amusement.

 **Foolish wars are fought for petty reasons. That is intolerable.**

The next figure wore shining, gold armor. Billowing behind them was a cape red like fresh blood. They lifted their gigantic hammer, perching it on their broad shoulders. As they did this, sparks emitting from their body. Their eyes were a swirling. Their expression was blank.

 **This world lacks unity. That is intolerable.**

The next form looked almost divine, wearing all white and feathered wings on their back.A halo floated above their head, almost glowing with how shiny it was. Heels were on the figure's feet, making them look taller and giving them unspoken authority. They had one swirling red eye, the other covered with an eye patch. Their expression was blank.

 **This world needs a leader who will lead it to immortality.**

The last figure standing wore a tattered dress. Spinning around their black manicured finger was a pair of rusty, bloody sewing scissors. A pair of pointed Mary-Janes was on their feet. They were worn out from misuse, but still stayed in one piece. Their face had black tattoos down the cheeks, as if they were make of porcelain and they had been cracked. Their eyes were a swirling red. Their expression was that of sadistic desire.

… **I** _ **gladly**_ **accept the task.**

 _Dear diary,_

 _I had an odd dream last night. There were six people standing in an arc, as if they were circling me. This voice was speaking, expressing extreme hatred for humans. They were saying they would take over the duty of ruling the world. Needless to say this unnerved me quite a bit. But enough of the sad things. Today, I am attending a festival in the heart of the city. There are rumors among Weiss' students that one of the Six Heroes will be there. I'm so excited!_

 _Emma._

Emma had woken up with a start that morning, needless to say. A malicious figure wanting to take over the world? That dream would, at the very least, unnerve people. For those Emma... She was lucky she was stable enough to leave the stability of her bed.

She was a very shy and gentle soul, one without enemies or worries. She was one born of noble blood, and yes, that came with the politeness, the corsets, and studs of bodyguards. While Emma herself wasn't necessarily into such things, there was one who _did_ catch her attention. He had blue hair, and wielded a halberd (though the girl had never seen him use it.) His name was Karl, which at first, she was underwhelmed by the simplicity, but all of her worries were unfounded after how nice he was to her. Most of her guards acted way too stiff, but Karl treated her like just another person.

She would see him today, in fact. He was escorting her to the festival.

It always took Emma forever to get ready, but she always felt beautiful when she was all done. Straight, caramel hair that ended in little ringlets. Gray eyes that were the color of the sky right before it rained, narrow-framed glasses, and the lightest blush on her cheeks. Her dress was a pale pink that ended at her knees. Even if it didn't go with her dress, she always wore a yellow scarf she got from a traveler.

There was a knock at the door, and Emma immediately shot up to get it. Before she could even get down the stairs, though, she heard her brother shouting, "I'll get it!"

Emma's older brother, Ian, was the epitome of masculinity. The women fawned over him, the men admired his strength, and he was a famed member of the Royal Guard. He had black hair that was slicked back and green eyes. "Uh, Em. This is for you." He said before walking off to his room.

Emma looked to the door in happiness as Karl walked inside, giving her a kind smile. She almost hugged him, but was able to regain her composure before she did something she would regret. "H-Hi! Are we ready to go?"

Karl nods. "Yeah, I figured we'd go a bit earlier so we'd have a good position to watch the festival. Shall we?" The knight offered her his arm, which she gladly accepted.

The festival was ornately decorated. Lanterns hung from wires, gleaming a red-orange. The dancers were in full swing, with May as their leader. Currently, they were interpreting the tragic tale of the lovers Xenon and Estia. Of course May was Estia.

One of the Six Heroes was there when Emma and Karl arrived; Eze, one of the Artharvan generals, was escorting... Weiss? Clearly there was some untold story behind that, but they looked happy together. Some of Weiss' students were giggling behind them, _almost like they wanted it to happen..._

After May and the dancers were finished with the tale, they took a small break, conversing with the guests. Emma happened to catch May's eye, "Miss Blanc! How great to see you could make it! So, did I amaze you with my performance. I tend to have that effect on people. Not my fault, it's simply the nature of the routine..."

Emma chuckled at the dancer, "I loved it! You convey so much emotion into the performance! Anyway, I don't think you've met my guard. May, this is Karl. Karl, May."

Even though it was an act of courtesy rather than flirtation, when Karl kissed May's hand Emma felt a pinprick of jealousy. It certainly didn't help that May gave him those _damn bedroom eyes._ Emma didn't blame her, though. She, and others before her, could not say they weren't guilty of the same thing.

Then the dance was back in action, this time they interpreted the duel between Sefia and Kikuri, while Emma and Karl found a seat and watched. With how well the dancers were acting, Emma wouldn't be surprised to hear they were actually fighting. The two became entranced with the performance, unable to look away.

Unfortunately, that's when the trouble started.

"The Gods are attacking!" The citizens cried out in terror, as towering figures rained down inferno on the city, laughing all the way. The chaos all erupted at once; panicked citizens buried themselves under fallen rubble to stay alive, because running away was no option to get away from omnipotent beings.

"C'mon, Emma!" Karl grabbed her hand, in which she flinched because _his hands were absolutely freezing._ They began to run, skillfully avoiding rubble and fallen citizens. They soon found the chaos to be more than just gods and panicked people; there were people _looting._ Breaking into stores, destroying property, and then grabbing whatever they could get their hands on. Emma could have sworn she saw a redhead in a billowing green cape...

Emma would have her uselessness to go on if not for Karl. Not very athletic, breathing in smoke, and the inability to summon would come back to haunt her, but her knight had it all covered. Even when she tripped and unceremoniously sprained her ankle, he just picked her up and kept running.

What a dreamboat.

Emma and Karl passed the sight of the devastation, including a sad sight where one of Weiss' students, Emma believed her name was Estelle, was trapped under some rubble. Eze was trying to lift it off her while Weiss was trying to talk her through it, but the poor girl was bleeding out.

Another problem arose in the form of a minor god showing up and blasting her dreamboat with fire. Panicked, Emma tried to pick him up, but found out him with his armor and his halberd were ridiculously heavy.

 _"Well now, what do we have here...?"_ The god's voice was scratchy, as if they had been burned by their own flames. _"A woman saving her lover... Charming, set up like a storybook, but you don't tug at my heartstrings."_

"I have a sprained ankle." Emma offered, possibly incriminating herself even more. Karl let out a little groan of pain.

The god looked almost thoughtful for a moment. _"Tempting. I would spare your life, really, but I have a job to do, and humans sicken me. Goodbye, girl."_

The god raised their hand as if to shoot her with the blast too, but soon had an expression of terror on its face. Emma looked behind her, to see her brother, covered in the blood of the gods.

 _"F-Foul demon!"_ The god looked panicked. _"You can't be here! It's too early!"_

Ian didn't wait for the god to speak again as he sped forward and severed the god's head clean off their shoulders. "Run, Emma! Take Karl and don't look back!"

"But what about you?!" Emma's worry was evident, "You can't stay here!"

Ian looked worried himself. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I have to save who I can." Then he rushed back into the chaos, and out of Emma's sight.

With adrenaline pumping through her veins, Emma surged forward into the forest with Karl, leaving the destruction behind.

 _ **You are a foul beast who must be purged by any means necessary.**_

It turns out that there were survivors to the attack on the Artharva Republic. One of which was the royal advisor, Destiny. She was a summoner who wore a navy blue robe and cap. On her face were oval glasses, and she looked quite disheveled. "I'm lucky I escaped with minimal injury!" She was saying. "It's all thanks to Zegar..."

Worried about not being able to defend herself, Emma had asked Destiny to teach her how to summon. While reluctant, she agreed.

"They key is thinking of an attacker and defender. Think of a role of someone in your life who would do that for you. A parent, a sibling, or your man over there." Destiny jerked a thumb to Karl, who had been recovering since the attack from the god.

Emma focused, thinking of the people of her life. Her father, the man who inspired her brother to become the man he is today. Ian, the man who would almost unquestioningly defend her honor. Or Karl, her knight who saved her from the blazing inferno of Artharva. Like a spring bursting from a coiled position, her power exploded.

Standing in front of her was a woman with a red coat that didn't conceal the exposed cleavage she had. She had extremely pale skin, and that was saying something, as Emma almost never left the safety of her home. Her eyes were a vivid red, and she had black twin-tails that faded into a violet.

Emma looked to see Destiny's reaction. She expected to see a look of surprise and possibly even praise, but all she saw was concern. This wasn't something she expected from a woman who smiled and flirted all the time.

"Elza... Oh dear. That's your first summon? Are you sure?" Destiny watched Elza fade out of sight; a sign she accepted ownership. "Summoning a Dark Unit on the first try... That's more or less an omen."

Emma began to fear for her own safety. "What do you mean?"

"Well, they say the first units reveal a lot about a person. Like me, my first Unit was a fire elemental, signaling I'm hot headed and passionate. Karl's first Unit was likely water, seeing as how he's so calm all the time. But a Dark Unit? Signals a tragic soul, with hidden, evil secrets."

"Honestly, Emma. Don't go haywire over it. Just because it's an old omen doesn't mean you should be concerned by it." Yuki hummed. Yuki was one of Emma's childhood friends, who moved to Sama. They had travelled there after the destruction Artharva, and Yuki offered Emma and Karl a place to stay (and Destiny tagged along.)

"I know, but I just get this uneasy feeling..." Emma trailed off. "… What if she's right?"

"Then you'll still be you. If that really is true, then it's the Emma I've grown up with."

Emma was speechless for a moment, trying to process all of the feelings in her head right now. Anguish, in fear the omen really does say something about her and her personality. Relief, at the fact that she still had people to love her. And utter confusion, because Karl and Destiny were talking with some _odd_ people outside...

And so begins the new tale of Emma's adventure! I'd like to advise my loyal readers: A lot of things will be different. New characters, new settings, and new arcs. Anyway, like before, I'm accepting O.C.'s! Here is the form.

Name (full, if possible):

Unit of choice + Secondary Unit (In case yours is chosen):

Age (Emma's age has been bumped up from Undone, she's in her 20's. Use this info to your advantage):

Weapon of Choice:

Element:

General Appearance:

Personality:

Additional info:

Honey out for this brand-new tale!


End file.
